bondlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 4
Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 4 ''(NARUTO-ナルト - 疾風伝ナルティメットヒーロー4 Naruto Shippuden: Narutimetto Hīrō 4'') is a hypothetical video game idea by LeeHatake93 as a revival of the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja series. This game would be released exclusively for the PlayStation 3 and Vita. It was originally called Narutimate Storm Project 2012. Story The game would cover the entire story of Naruto, ranging from the Genin Training and Land of Waves arcs all the way to the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War arc, thus ending the story of Naruto. The story would be split into two different game modes, one for Part 1 of the Naruto series, and one for Part II:'' Shippuden''. Part 1's story would open with Hashirama's battle against Madara Uchiha and end with Naruto's battle with Sasuke at the Valley of the End. Part II would open with Naruto's homecoming battle with Kakashi and conclude with the final battle of the series. It would also cover the sixth Naruto Shippuden movie, Road to Ninja. Gameplay The gameplay would return to the classic 2D fighting style of the original Ultimate Ninja ''series, revamped with graphics reminscent of the ''Storm series. Characters will once again be able to utilize multiple Ultimate Jutsu, set in four categories (three for regular battles, one for team battles): Ultimate Jutsu, the standard technique that can be used at anytime, Reversal Ultimates, activated after certain conditions are met (low health, taunt transformations,etc) and will usually result in an Awakening, Awakened Ultimates, more powerful techniques only available after the character unleashes their Awakening, and Team Ultimate Jutsu, techniques exclusive to team battles where two characters will either combine an attack combo with an Ultimate Jutsu (as seen in the Storm series) or will have an entirely new Ultimate Jutsu depicting those characters attacking together (as seen in Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 and Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 5). Another feature that returns from Ultimate Ninja 3 is the ability to choose which Ultimate Jutsu the character will have prior to battle. Each character will have access to all of their Ultimate Jutsu from the entire Ultimate Ninja series. The ability to give custom Jutsu, such as Naruto with the Chidori or Gaara with the Fire Ball Jutsu, would also be an expansion of the Jutsu Customization option. It would also include new features seen in the Heroes series, such as Team Jutsu and being able to play in four character battle modes, although these will mostly consist of tag-team battles. The boss battles from the Storm series also return, with different gameplay experiences for each one. Story Mode is split into two different game modes: Master Mode is a mode that lets players explore the Naruto world and live through the entire story of the Shippuden age, and Ultimate Hero Mode is a mode that takes players back to the original Naruto story and allows exploration of a detailed Hidden Leaf Village as well as locations from Part 1 or Naruto. Master Mode also takes on elements from Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact, in which players are able to fight waves of enemies on an open-world map. Minigames such as tree climbing or Guy's training exercises will also return. New to any Naruto series is the introduction of a Creation mode, allowing players to not only edit the outfits and hairstyles of existing characters like Naruto and Gaara, but they also have the opportunity to create their own characters, utilizing many features seen in the recent Soul Calibur V and hypothetical Soul Calibur: Retribution. Characters Not all characters have been confirmed yet. Parentheses () indicate Awakenings. All characters are set as their current Fourth Ninja War variations. Secondary bulleted lists are the characters' alternate costumes. *Young Naruto Uzumaki (Scarlet Chakra Mode, One-Tailed Cloak) **(The Green Beast/Manga Pilot Naruto) *Teen Naruto Uzumaki (One-Tailed Cloak, Four Tailed Form, Six-Tailed Form) **(Sage Naruto/Student Naruto) *Naruto Uzumaki (Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Tailed Beast Mode) **(Goku Costume/Samurai Costume/Hokage Costume) *Menma (Sharingan Mode, Dark Nine-Tails Mode) *Kurama (Nine-Tailed Fox) *Sakura Haruno (Inner Sakura Mode/Medical Mode) **(Young Sakura/Shippuden Sakura/Swimsuit/Student) *Young Kakashi Hatake (White Fang Mode) *Kakashi Hatake (Mangekyo Sharingan) **(Anbu Kakashi/Konoha Headband) *Yamato (Wood Style Mode) **(Anbu Yamato) *Sai (Fast-Writing Mode) **(Anbu Sai/Shippuden Sai/Road to Ninja Sai) *Neji Hyuga (Byakugan) **(Young Neji/Shippuden Neji/Road to Ninja Neji) *Tenten (Ninja Tools Mode) **(Young Tenten/Shippuden Tenten/Road to Ninja Tenten) *Rock Lee (Drunken Fist, Eight Gates Mode) **(Young Rock Lee/Shippuden Rock Lee) *Might Guy (Eight Gates Mode) **(Nine-Tails Assault Guy/Road to Ninja Guy) *Shikamaru Nara (Strategy Mode) **(Young Shikamaru/Young Chunin Shikamaru/Shippuden Shikamaru/Road to Ninja Shikamaru) *Ino Yamanaka (Covered with Flowers Mode) **(Young Ino/Shippuden Ino/Road to Ninja Ino) *Choji Akimichi (Expansion Mode, Butterfly Chakra Mode) **(Young Choji/Shippuden Choji/Road to Ninja Choji) *Asuma Sarutobi (Edo Tensei) (Flying Swallow Mode) **(Living Asuma) *Kiba Inuzuka (Two-Headed Wolf) **(Young Kiba/Shippuden Kiba/Road to Ninja Kiba) *Shino Aburame (Beetle Mode) **(Young Shino/Shippuden Shino/Road to Ninja Shino) *Hinata Hyuga (Byakugan) **(Young Hinata/Shippuden Hinata/Road to Ninja Hinata) *Tsunade (Katsuyu Summoning, Mitotic Regeneration Mode) **(Third Shinobi War/No Jacket/Swimsuit) *Jiraiya (Gamabunta Summoning, Sage Mode) **(Third Shinobi War/Young Jiraiya) *Young Gaara (Possession Mode, Full Shukaku) **(Black Costume) *Kazekage Gaara (Kazekage Mode) **(Early Shippuden Gaara/Kage Summit) *Temari (Wind Covered Mode) **(Young Temari/ Young Temari Second Outfit/Early Shippuden/Kage Summit) *Kankuro (Salamander Puppet, Sasori Puppet) **(Young Kankuro/Young Kankuro Second Outfit/Early Shippuden/Kage Summit) *Orochimaru (Manda Summoning, White Snake Form) *Kabuto Yakushi (Orochimaru Possession Mode) **(Konoha Headband/Sound Headband) *Kabuto Yakushi (Snake Cloak) (Dragon Sage Mode) *Young Sasuke Uchiha (Sharingan, Curse Seal Level 1, Curse Seal Second State) **(Blue Shirt Outfit/Chunin Exams Sasuke/Hospital Outfit/Blue Shirt, No Headband) *Hebi Sasuke Uchiha (Sharingan, Curse Seal Second State) **(White Hebi Sasuke/Student Sasuke) *Taka Sasuke Uchiha (Mangekyo Sharingan, Susano'o) **(Akatsuki Cloak Sasuke) *Sasuke Uchiha (Itachi's Eyes) (Eternal Susano'o) **(Road to Ninja Sasuke/Kimono Sasuke) *Jugo (Berserk Mode, Curse Seal Second State) **(Akatsuki Cloak) *Karin (Angry Mode/Attraction Mode vs Sasuke) **(Akatsuki Cloak) *Suigetsu Hozuki (Water Arm Mode, Water Beast Mode) **(Akatsuki Cloak) *Itachi Uchiha (Edo Tensei) (Tsukuyomi, Susano'o) **(Anbu Itachi/Akatsuki Itachi/No Akatsuki Robe) *Kisame Hoshigaki (Shark Skin Fusion) *Deidara (Edo Tensei) (Sky Attack Mode, C2 Dragon) **(Akatsuki Deidara) *Sasori (Hiruko Puppet) ''(Poison Needle Mode) *Sasori of the Red Sand ''(Edo Tensei) (Self Puppet Mode) **(Akatsuki Sasori) *Hidan (Jashin Ritual) **(Chikara Hidan) *Kakuzu (Edo Tensei) (Four Hearts) **(Akatsuki Kakuzu) *Obito Uchiha (Tobi) (Sharingan) **(Masked Man) *Obito Uchiha (Ninja War) (Rinnegan, Statue of the Outer Path) **(Masked) *Yugito Nii (Two-Tails Form) **(Edo Tensei) *Yagura (Three-Tails Form) **(Edo Tensei) *Roshi (Four Tails Form) **(Edo Tensei) *Han (Five Tails Form) **(Edo Tensei) *Utakata (Six Tails Form) **(Edo Tensei) *Fu (Seven Tails Form) **(Edo Tensei) *The Ten-Tailed Beast (Ten-Tails Version 2) *Ginkaku & Kinkaku (Edo Tensei) (Four Tailed Forms) *Madara Uchiha (Edo Tensei) (Susano'o, Ultimate Susano'o) **(Living Madara/Young Madara) *Konan (Paper Angel Mode) *Pain (Six Paths Mode) **(Asura/Human/Animal/Preta/Naraka) *Nagato (Edo Tensei) (Six Paths Mode) **(Young Nagato) *Zabuza Momochi (Edo Tensei) (Demon of the Mist Mode) **(Original Outfit/Living Zabuza) *Haku (Edo Tensei) (Ice Mode) **(Masked Haku) *Jirobo (Curse Seal Second State) *Tayuya (Curse Seal Second State) *Kidomaru (Curse Seal Second State) *Sakon & Ukon (Curse Seal Second State) *Kimimaro (Curse Seal Second State) *Chiyo (Edo Tensei) (Ten Puppets Mode) **(Original Outfit) *Killer Bee (Version 2 Cloak, Eight-Tails form) *Danzo Shimura (Izanagi) *Hashirama Senju (Hokage Mode) **(Edo Tensei) *Tobirama Senju (Hokage Mode) **(Edo Tensei) *Hiruzen Sarutobi (Death Seal Mode) **(Young Hiruzen/Edo Tensei) *Minato Namikaze (Yellow Flash Mode) **(Flak Jacket/Road to Ninja/Edo Tensei) *Young Obito Uchiha (Sharingan) *Konohamaru Sarutobi (Determination Mode) **(Young Konohamaru/Original Konohamaru) *A (Raikage Mode) *Darui (Black Lightning Mode) *Onoki (Tsuchikage Mode) *Mei Terumi (Mizukage Mode) *Sage of Six Paths (Ten-Tailed Beast) ''Guest Characters *Cole MacGrath (Evil Karma, Beast Cole) **(Empire City/Kessler/Reaper) *Jak and Daxter (Light Jak, Dark Jak) **(Old World Jak/New World Jak/Combat Racer) *Lars Alexandersson (Lightning Mode) **(Tekken 6 Outfit, Jin Kazama's Outfit) Stages ''Parentheses () indicate alternate forms of a stage. *Hidden Leaf Village (Normal, Destroyed, Ruined, Early) *Training Field (Day, Evening) *Hokage's Mansion Rooftop *Hidden Leaf Hospital Rooftop *Grassy Waves Prairie *Forest of Death *Forest of Quiet Movement (Day, Evening, Night) *Hidden Leaf Forest (Day, Evening, Night) *Sasuke's Training Cliff *Kage Summit Hall *Great Naruto Bridge *Orochimaru's Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) *Akatsuki Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) *The Uchiha Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) *Forest of Dead Trees *Hidden Rain Village (Upper, Lower) *Chunin Exams Stadium *Chunin Exams Preliminary Stage *Top of Lookout Tower *Valley of the End/Final Valley (Sunny, Rainy) *Samurai Bridge (Upper, River) *Land of Iron *Valley of Clouds and Lightning *Mountains' Graveyard *Site of Planetary Devastation *Five-Seal Barrier Cliff *Hidden Sand Gate *Hidden Sand Village *Tanzaku Town *Tanzaku Town Outskirts *Tanzaku Inn *Mount Myoboku *Waterfall of Truth *Turtle Island *Chamber of the Nine-Tails *War Zone *Kabuto's Hideout Guests' Stages *New Marais: Hush Theater *Haven City: The Naughty Ottsel Boss Battles ''Part I: *Hashirama vs Madara *The Third Hokage & Konoha vs The Nine-Tails *Minato vs The Masked Man *Team 7 vs Kakashi *Naruto & Sasuke vs Haku *The Third Hokage vs Orochimaru *Naruto vs Gaara *Tsunade vs Orochimaru & Manda *Gaara & Rock Lee vs Kimimaro *Naruto vs Sasuke ''(Valley of the End) ''Part II (Early): *Naruto & Sakura vs Kakashi *Gaara vs Deidara *Sakura vs Sasori *Naruto vs Orochimaru *Naruto vs Sasuke ''(Orochimaru's Hideout) *Naruto vs Kakuzu *Jiraiya vs Pain *Sasuke vs Itachi *Sasuke vs Killer Bee *Naruto vs Pain ''Part II (Post-Kage Summit): *Sasuke vs Danzo *Naruto vs Sasuke ''(Samurai Bridge) *Naruto vs The Nine-Tails *''Fragment:'' Naruto vs Menma *Choji vs the Gedo Mazou Statue *Five Kage vs Madara *Naruto & Killer Bee vs Masked Man & the Jinchuriki *Sasuke & Itachi vs Kabuto *Naruto & Shinobi Alliance vs Obito, Madara, & the Ten-Tails *''TBA'' Gallery Naruto Evolution.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki's various forms in the game Cole Empire City.png|Art of Cole MacGrath, one of the guest fighters in the game Jak.jpg|Art of Jak from Jak 3, the other guest character Category:Video Games Category:Playstation-exclusive games